Rien qu'une petite chanson
by AlphaRegulus
Summary: "Elle n'était qu'une simple étudiante qui s'amusait à poster de petites vidéos et à faire des bêtises en live. Mais une simple petite chanson peut parfois avoir des conséquences qu'on aurait pas imaginé en la créant." Une petite fanfiction toute mignonne sur Farod et une jeune youtubeuse (libre a vous d'imaginer qui elle est).


Disclaimer : Farod est un youtuber donc une personne réelle, je ne fait qu'imaginer une histoire qui parte de lui mais en aucun cas il ne m'appartient (rire)

Titre : _Rien qu'une petite chanson_

Genre : Tranche de vie ?

Contexte : Une jeune youtubeuse s'amuse à créer une chanson mais cela peut des fois avoir des conséquences qu'on imagine pas.

Personnages : Farod (Clément) ; OC

Pairing : Farod x OC (très léger)

Rating : K

Nombre de mots : 1.347

NdA : C'est la première fois que j'écris sur une personne réelle, ne m'en voulez pas si c'est pas parfait :')

* * *

 _ **Rien qu'une petite chanson**_

Elle n'était qu'une simple étudiante qui s'était récemment lancée dans l'aventure de Youtube. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance elle avait été bercée par les vidéos de la plateforme et avait vu des vidéastes passer de l'anonymat à la célébrité en quelques années. Si elle avait commencé les vidéos ce n'était pas dans le but de devenir riche et célèbre, loin de là, ce qu'elle voulait, elle, c'était pouvoir partager ses passions avec le maximum de monde et égailler leurs journées le temps d'une vidéo.

Elle s'était d'abord mise à poster des vidéos de dessins où elle peignait les portraits de ses idoles puis avait commencé à sortir des vidéos de gaming où elle testait des jeux peu cher de Steam pour les conseiller ou non à ses quelques abonnés.

Rapidement et sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi elle avait gagné en popularité. Elle se doutait que c'était dû aux portraits de youtubeurs qu'elle faisait et qu'ils partageaient sur les réseaux sociaux. Mais là, ça avait pris des proportions qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Ainsi elle était passée d'une centaine d'abonnés à plus de 10 000 en 2/3 mois seulement.

Cette escalade l'avait beaucoup stressée au départ. Elle qui était très timide elle n'osait parler que d'une demi-voix dans ses vidéos et elle restait le plus neutre possible, de peur de paraître excentrique et bizarre. Mais plus elle lisait ses commentaires, plus elle prenait confiance en elle. Au point même qu'elle avait décidé d'ouvrir une chaîne Twitch pour pouvoir être plus proche encore de ses abonnés. Sur sa chaîne de live elle organisait des combats Smash Bros, des rencontre Animal Crossing, elle dessinait et fabriquait ses cosplays.

Un jour, alors qu'elle était en live nocturne pour se détendre et discuter et qu'elle finissait une énième fois "A Link Between World" sur sa 3DS, elle annonça s'être remise au ukulele, instrument qu'elle chérissait depuis longtemps.

Ses quelques abonnés alors présent lui demandèrent de faire une démonstration de ses talents musicaux. Elle était gênée, elle ne savait pas quoi jouer, son répertoire était très limité et trouver la mélodie d'une chanson à l'oreille était fastidieux. On lui proposa alors de créer une petite chanson à la gloire d'un youtubeur. Là encore elle ne savait pas qui choisir, le choix était vaste, mais un nom fut proposé dans le chat et il la marqua.

 _ **Farod.**_

Elle le connaissait bien. Enfin ... Elle avait regardé toutes ses vidéos très assidûment. Elle ne pouvait pas résister, il avait l'air si gentil, si doux. Et puis il était fan de Zelda. C'était le summum du bon goût !

Elle passa alors une quinzaine de minute à créer des paroles et une mélodie sympathique. Quand elle eu finit de tout préparer elle était morte de rire, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle allait chanter en live devant une trentaine de personne encore réveillés.

Elle se mit à gratter les cordes de son ukulélé et sa voix claire berça doucement ses auditeurs.

Elle avait fait une sorte de déclaration à son youtubeur favoris, lui avouant qu'elle avait passé bien trop de nuits blanches à écouter sa douce voix jusqu'à s'endormir, son image hantant ses pensées, l'imaginant l'emmener avec lui sur son poney au travers des vertes pleines d'Hyrule.

Une fois qu'elle eu finit elle reprit son souffle calmement, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle pria les spectateurs de ne pas trop ébruiter cet écart et leur annonça devoir aller se coucher. En effet elle avait quelques jours de partiels à passer et elle se devait d'être en forme.

Sa semaine ne fut pas de tout repos, entre ses épreuves, les révisions de dernières minutes et son job de livreuse de pizza, elle n'eut même pas de temps à elle.

Elle eu juste le temps de prévenir ses très cher abonnés qu'elle aurait du mal à tourner, monter et poster une vidéos ou même de faire un live, vu la fatigue qu'elle avait cumulée ces derniers jours.

Le vendredi, dernier jour de la semaine, signait aussi la délivrance de la fin des partiels, elle n'avait plus qu'à affronter 2h de livraisons sur son scooter avant de pouvoir ENFIN se détendre.

Elle travaillait en pleins centre ville mais avais des fois des commandes qui venait de la périphérie. Elle aimait bien ces livraisons-là parce qu'elle n'avait pas autant besoin de se presser, ceux qui passaient la commande était plus tolérants sur les retards. Et ce soir là elle en avait justement eu une, elle partit toute joyeuse sur les routes de la ville, la bonne odeur de pizza lui chatouillant le nez. Elle aimait bien imaginer la tête de ses clients avant de les rencontrer. Elle tombait rarement juste, mais ce soir là elle ne pouvait pas être plus loin du but.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'adresse indiquée sur son GPS elle alla sonner à l'interphone. Aucun nom n'était affiché, juste un chiffre. Une voix qui lui sembla étrangement familière répondit, lui indiquant l'étage et la porte à laquelle frapper. Elle frappa donc, la tête dans ses pensées, et fut surprise lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur ...

"FAROD ?! "

"Heu ... Oui c'est bien moi ? Oh mais attends, je te reconnais ! C'est toi la streameuse qui m'a dédicacé une chanson non ?"

"Co ... Comment tu sais ça ?"

"Bah elle a pas mal tournée sur Twitter, t'as pas vu ?"

La jeune femme resta sans voix. Ce n'était pas possible. Premièrement, sa chanson s'était retrouvé sur Twitter. Deuxièmement Farod, à qui elle s'adressait, l'avait vu. Troisièmement il se trouvait juste là, devant elle.

"Je ... Je suis vraiment désolée si cela t'as gênée, c'était vraiment pas le but je t'assure ! J'étais pas sérieuse tu sais ? Haha ..."

Une grimace se forma sur les lèvres de la jeune fille dont les joues étaient passées par toutes les nuances de rouges.

"T'étais pas sérieuse ? Oh c'est dommage ça, ça m'avait bien plus pourtant." Farod fit mine de bouder. Intérieurement elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de fondre. Il avait vraiment un charme fou.

"Mais du coup j'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais Zelda aussi, est-ce que par hasard tu aurais une chaine Youtube ou tu fais seulement des stream ?"

"Heu .. Je .. J'ai une chaine youtube aussi, c'est le même pseudo que pour ma chaine Twitch si jamais tu es curieux mais ça m'étonnerais que tu apprécie et que tu ais du temps pour si peu de qualité."

Elle baissa les yeux de gêne et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Voilà, le peu de sa confiance en elle s'était envolé en quelques minutes, juste parce qu'elle se trouvait devant son idole. Il posa une main sur son épaule. Chaud et réconfortant ce contact lui provoqua un frisson dans tout le corps. Comme un coup de foudre.

"Allons, dit pas ça, j'suis sûr que c'est aussi qualitatif que ta merveilleuse chanson ! Eventuellement si tu as du temps ça te dirait qu'on fasse une collab ensemble ? J'aimerais bien que des gens te découvre, t'as un talent de fou pour animer les lives et pour le chant aussi !"

Elle releva les yeux et il lui fit un clin d'œil, avant d'attraper un stylo dans son entrée et de noter son numéro sur le dos de la main de son interlocutrice.

"Appelle-moi si jamais ça t'intéresse, okay ?"

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête, de récupérer le billet que Farod lui tendait pour le payement des pizzas et de repartir, encore toute troublée de sa rencontre et des compliments qu'il lui avait fait.

 _[...]_

"Bah alors, t'en a mis du temps Clément, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? Tu draguais le livreur ou quoi ?"

Farod sourit à son ami Valentin.

"En quelque sorte, mon vieux. Je crois que d'ici quelques jours notre petit cercle de youtubeur va accueillir une présence féminine."

"Mais de quoi tu parles, t'as bu ou quoi ?"

"Laisse tomber, vieux, laisse tomber."

Il posa les pizzas sur la table et regarda par la fenêtre la jeune femme repartir sur son scooter. Un doux sourire sur les lèvres et les yeux brillants.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà, ma première fanfiction sur une personne réelle est terminée. J'espère qu'elle vous a plus, qu'il n'y avait pas trop de fautes et que ça n'était pas gênant à lire. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et ce que je devrais changer ;)_

 _Si jamais tu passes par là Farod, je suis désolée si c'est déplacé d'écrire des fictions sur toi !_


End file.
